


Secret remains for you（御堂x眼镜，Psycho-Pass AU）

by Anonymous



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: M/M, 眼镜受, 鬼畜眼镜
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	1. Chapter 1

2113年1月18日 星期三  
佐伯：在这个地方见到你可真是出人意料，从那个时候起不过一个半月吧？这么快就恢复清澈了吗——御堂先生？  
御堂：不是。  
佐伯：哦？  
御堂：从今天开始，我将进入公安局……成为一名执行官。  
佐伯：……  
佐伯：也就是说，你的犯罪指数再也降不下来了的意思吗。  
御堂：你以为是拜谁所赐？  
佐伯：所以你今天来是想要报复吗？真是可惜，这间隔离室的设计就是为了防止这种情况的出现——虽然能看到脸、听到声音，想要触碰到对方却绝不可能。  
御堂：……  
佐伯：据我所知，除非在监视官的陪同下，否则执行官只能被关在公安局里，仿佛公安局养的狗一样。想不到，曾经那样抵抗成为一条狗的你，如今倒主动得很。早早有这份觉悟的话，也不用受那么多苦了，不是吗？  
御堂：一旦没有办法动手，你的话就变多了。  
佐伯：是吗？不愧被我调教了那么久，对我的风格真是了如指掌。  
御堂：适可而止吧，这样的话说得再多，你也已经无法影响到我了。  
佐伯：我可不这么觉得。不过比起这个，你还没有说明你的来意……总不会是特地来向我这个旧主人道别这么简单吧。  
御堂：你以为我会想要主动见你这种家伙吗？  
佐伯：……你的腿？看起来很糟糕。  
御堂：机能没有问题。  
佐伯：心因性的问题吗……这么说，是你的精神治疗师建议你来见我？  
御堂：不是。  
御堂：是监视官。  
佐伯：哦？……非专业人士竟然也敢提出这样大胆的建议，看来那群养尊处优的家伙，确实没有把你当成人来对待——你难度不怕和我见面会增加你的犯罪系数吗？  
御堂：虽然考虑过这种可能性，但事到如今，那个数值对我来说已经没有任何意义了。  
佐伯：像你这样一直顺风顺水长大的优等生竟然也会有说出这种话的一天。我可还没忘记你犯罪系数第一次超过一百时候的表情呢。  
御堂：比起这个，你的犯罪系数竟然没有超过300这件事，才更令人惊讶。  
佐伯：哼……说起来，你真的做好准备了吗。成为执行官以后，你要面对的，是比你从前经历过的一切还要残酷百倍的东西。无论是罪犯的敌意，社会的恶意还是来自监视官的轻视防备，你都要全盘接受。而一旦犯罪系数上升到被西比拉认为无药可救的地步，你的人生就彻底完了。  
御堂：人生吗……是啊。和你说说也无妨。  
御堂：从出生开始就始终得到西比拉的眷顾，却在你面前毫无反抗之力的我，究竟是强大还是弱小呢？32年看起来风光无限的人生又究竟意义何在呢？——托你的福，在被迫无所事事的那段时间里，这种无聊的问题我也有好好思考过。  
佐伯：洗耳恭听。  
御堂：这个世界上的强大或许各种各样，有能够创造美好事物的强大，也有能与邪恶战斗的强大。前者在和平的环境下就能够获得，后者却必须在面对罪恶时才能得到锻炼。  
佐伯：你说是罪恶在培养对抗它自身的力量吗？  
御堂：不，这种力量从一开始就存在，只是在被唤醒之前，一直处于沉睡中而已。  
佐伯：这么说，它现在醒过来了。  
御堂：……好好看着吧，这份被你唤醒的力量，是怎样把一个一个像你一样的渣滓送进这扇门的。  
佐伯：不过是成了公安局的猎犬，也能大言不惭地说出这种话来。  
御堂：你现在就尽情地耍嘴皮子吧，毕竟接下来漫长的一生里，你也只能对着隔离室的墙壁练习这种技能了。  
佐伯：我这边如何不劳你关心——我听说被认为无用的猎犬可是会被扔回囚笼，或者直接被分解成肉块。到时候你或许会怀念被我饲养的日子呢，呵呵呵……  
御堂：就算是那样，也和你毫无关系。  
御堂：哪怕希望渺茫，潜在犯至少还有被治愈的希望，而现行犯恢复清澈的例子，至今为止一个都没有。  
御堂：你就在这暗无天日的囚笼里数着日子，一天天捱下去吧。


	2. Chapter 2

2113年2月4日 星期六  
佐伯：别来无恙——御堂执行官。  
御堂：你看起来和上次见面没什么变化，看来隔离设施里的生活相当适合你。  
佐伯：闲话就不说了吧？我想执行官大人周末出现在这里，也不是为了叙旧。  
御堂：那么我就单刀直入了。你的眼镜，现在在哪里？  
佐伯：您在开什么玩笑？不正架在我的鼻梁上吗。  
御堂：你以为这种拙劣的谎言能够欺骗我？我可不是白白被你囚禁了这么久——你身上的每一样东西，我都记得一清二楚。那个时候你鼻梁上的那副眼镜，绝对不是现在这一副。  
佐伯：只是换了一副眼镜而已，有什么值得大惊小怪？这和你今天来这里的目的又有什么关系？  
御堂：因为涉及到工作，无法向你言明。  
佐伯：哦？你的意思是，我的眼镜牵涉到公安局的案件了？要知道，自从两个月前进入这个鬼地方，我可是一步都不曾出去过。  
御堂：当然不是直接关系。我现在只需要知道，你把眼镜放在哪里了。  
佐伯：这种事情我怎么知道，随手丢了吧。  
御堂：那么，告诉我你得到它的详细经过。  
佐伯：只不过是一副普通的眼镜而已……如果御堂执行官是因为太想念我而忍不住来见我的话，也不必找这么拙劣的借口吧？  
御堂：拙劣的是你吧。你以为和你同处一室那么久，我会对你身上发生的事情一无所知吗？  
佐伯：我不明白你在说什么。  
御堂：那副眼镜——是用来控制犯罪系数的道具吧？  
佐伯：可笑。如果真像你说的这样，我又为什么会沦落到这里？  
御堂：多谢——不仅脸上没有任何惊讶，而且快速作出回应的你，恰好证实了我的判断。  
御堂：我一直很疑惑，对我犯下如此严重罪行的你，是如何每天招摇过市，安全和平地在经济部上班。因此有一天，我趁你睡着以后，偷偷查看了你的色相——那可几乎是全黑的颜色。  
佐伯：哦？看来过去的我还是疏于防范了。  
御堂：有着那么高的犯罪系数，却在长达半年的时间里始终安然无恙。如果是古典学院的学生或者是自由职业者，或许还说得通；但经济部每天上下班都要通过色相检测仪，如果没有干扰色相检查的手段，是绝对不可能做到的。  
佐伯：那又怎样？  
御堂：在你被关押以后，公安局检查了你办公地点和居所的所有物品，然而能够用来干扰色相检查的东西，却一件也没有发现。当然，在检查了你过去的行动轨迹和购买记录后，药物因素的可能性也被排除在外。所以关于半年来你的犯罪系数始终没有被发现这件事，最终是以双重人格来解释了。  
佐伯：是吗。  
御堂：但是，我检查了你进入隔离设施以后的犯罪指数变化曲线——从你被关押那天开始，你的犯罪系数始终在200以上。如果过去那么长时间内，你都能与另一个人格和平相处，那么在两个月里，另一个无害人格始终没有出现过就是一件令人难以置信的事情了。  
佐伯：巨大的变故本来就会影响人格的稳定性，这有什么可奇怪的？  
御堂：佐伯克哉，看来长时间的囚徒生活确实让你的思维变慢了。  
御堂：你不会忘了，在我犯罪指数突破100的那一天，你也向我展示了你的犯罪系数吧？  
佐伯：……  
御堂：那时的你毫无疑问就是这个黑色的人格，可检测仪却告诉我，你是一个健全而善良的好公民。  
御堂：而我仔细思考了那时的你与现在的你的区别——除却衣物配饰这些早已经过调查、被排除在外的因素后，就只剩下这副眼镜了。而经过确认，两个月前在街心花园被捕时，你戴的眼镜，就是现在你鼻梁上这一副。也就是说，那副在监禁我期间一直架在你鼻梁上的眼镜，从那一天起不翼而飞了。  
佐伯：事到如今再来谈这些，又能有什么意义？  
御堂：如果这个世界上存在能够干扰西比拉对犯罪系数进行判断的手段，我就必须追查到底。  
佐伯：听起来完全是忠诚的猎犬的发言呢——西比拉已经将你驯化到这种地步了吗？  
御堂：这种挑衅……你以为我会被激怒吗？  
佐伯：挑衅？我只是说出事实而已。就在此时此刻，给你牵绳的监视官就在这个房间外面吧？明明在利用你进行办案，却连进入这间隔离室的勇气都没有——因为害怕和我这样的现行犯对话，色相会变得浑浊吧？  
御堂：住口。你以为公安局的监视官也是你这样的现行犯可以随口污蔑的吗。  
佐伯：难道不是吗？逼着你回忆那些不堪的过往来寻找线索，却又只肯呆在安全的地方等待结果；明明什么都做不了，却还要凭借自己那些浅薄的判断来支配你。也亏得你竟然会乖乖听话。  
御堂：听起来，你好像对于我受人支配这件事十分不满啊。  
佐伯：你在胡思乱想什么？  
御堂：那么我清楚明白地告诉你，对象是你这种家伙的话，无论用什么样的手段都无法令我屈服；但如果是她的话，即使意见不同，我也愿意放下自己的坚持去执行她的计划——不是因为监视官的缘故，而是她从本质上，就和你是完全不同的两类人。  
佐伯：你……！  
御堂：真难得，你竟然会露出这种表情。  
佐伯：她叫什么名字？  
御堂：与你无关。  
佐伯：……嘁。是把你从监禁中救出来的人吧？只是因为这样，你就对她这么心悦诚服？  
御堂：如果你非要知道的话。那天公安局发现我的时候，我的犯罪指数上升到了三百以上。  
佐伯：怎么可能？  
御堂：不可思议吗？在那样的情况下，犯罪指数波动是再正常不过的事情了。那个时候，我可是亲眼看到与她同行的执行官手里的dominator变成了致死的消除模式。但是，她阻止了他们，一直等到我的犯罪系数下降到299，才扣下扳机。  
佐伯：你现在的犯罪指数是多少？  
御堂：一百四十多吧。  
御堂：你还有什么想说的吗？  
佐伯：对于你说她与我是完全不同的人这一点，我已经理解了。不过，有这样过于天真的上司，你会更容易身陷险境。  
御堂：还是老一套的说辞啊。施暴者总是喜欢把责任推脱给受害者的软弱，可善良从来不会让人陷入险境，邪恶才会。  
佐伯：抱着这样的信念，你迟早会丧命在行动现场。  
御堂：我的事情用不着你来操心——眼镜的事情，你真的决定了闭口不言吗。  
佐伯：那只是一副普通的眼镜而已。  
御堂：即使你这样说，我也不会放弃寻找线索的。  
佐伯：御堂！……适可而止吧。深究这件事对你没有好处。  
御堂：我可不觉得你会这么为我考虑。  
佐伯：哼……随你吧。只不过不管怎么追查，你都不会有所收获的。


	3. Chapter 3

2113年2月25日 星期六  
佐伯：好久不见——似乎是该这么说，不过实际上距离上一次见面也不过三周吧。明明进入了公安局，还对隔离设施里的旧主人念念不忘，西比拉难道不会生气吗。  
御堂：这么长时间以来你嘴里始终还是那一套毫无长进的无聊说辞，看来西比拉的管制对你很有效。  
佐伯：半个月前那一场骚乱我可是听说了——真可谓是西比拉统治以来完全无法想像的暴动啊。  
御堂：你是怎么知道的？  
佐伯：即使身在隔离设施里，看着每天送进来的新人，也大致能知道外面在发生什么事情了。如果不是大规模的暴动，根本不可能一下子出现那么多犯罪系数恶化的人吧？我想那个时候轻度区的隔离室都不够用，以至于一些明明犯罪指数只是超出一点点的人也被送到这边来了。  
御堂：但是现在，这些人大多数都已经离开了。  
佐伯：是啊。他们脑袋里什么都不思考，只遵从西比拉的神谕生活——或许那连生活都算不上，只能叫做生存而已。遇到危险犯罪系数就飙升，恢复安全后又能继续对西比拉感恩戴德，变回良善的公民，真是讽刺而又可悲——就像以前的你一样。  
御堂：或许你说得没错，但是以前的你又是怎么样的呢？  
佐伯：哦？  
御堂：我调查过了……关于你的一切。  
佐伯：这应该算是以公谋私吧？  
御堂：只要是对案件有帮助的调查，就是合情合理的。更何况，调查的结果告诉我，你身上的疑点比想象中还要多。  
佐伯：我记得我警告过你……  
御堂：泽村纪次。是这个名字吧。  
佐伯：什么？……  
御堂：现在看来，你生命中的第一个转折点。你想知道他现在的状况吗？  
佐伯：哼，像那样的家伙绝对清澈不起来，无非是在哪个精神护理设置里无聊度日罢了。  
御堂：没错。他在断气以前，确实如你所说。  
佐伯：他死了？  
御堂：就在昨天。  
御堂：为了调查和你相关的事情，我特意去见了他。于是关于你的事情，他毫无保留地告诉了我。  
佐伯：别说了。  
御堂：在整个小学时代，泽村纪次，或者说全班同学，都是靠着欺凌你来保持色相清澈的吧？但是，从色相检查记录来看，你在那六年里的色相，却始终保持正常，甚至可以说是优秀的水平。而其中的原因，是泽村纪次一直以好友的身份陪在你身边，帮助你稳定了犯罪系数。  
佐伯：调查这些陈年旧事究竟有什么意义？  
御堂：泽村纪次看不惯一直身为优等生的你，针对你色相不易浑浊的体质，特意设计了残酷的陷阱，让你饱受欺凌却又以朋友的身份帮助维持着犯罪指数的稳定，是为了在你毕业的时候给你致命一击。所以在毕业的那天，他将所有事实向你全盘托出了。  
佐伯：那又如何？即便如此，我的色相也没有受到影响。  
御堂：这就是疑问所在了。那时的你不过是个年仅12岁的孩子，面对那么大的打击，绝不可能丝毫不受动摇。  
御堂：很显然那个时候，除了泽村纪次以外，还发生了另外一件事，使你成功保持了色相的清澈。  
佐伯：那件事情，不正写在公安局的结案报告里吗。  
御堂：双重人格。没错，我也是这样认为的。从那时候起，一个温和无害的人格代替了你这个因为遭到全面背叛而彻底黑化的人格继续生活；并且在之后的十三年里，你始终没有再出现过。  
佐伯：既然和结案报告里的结论完全一致，你又何必费那个功夫？  
御堂：问题是十三年后，当你这个人格再次出现的时候，鼻梁上就戴着这副眼镜。  
佐伯：你有什么证据？这一切不过是你的想象罢了。  
御堂：我相信我的判断力，毕竟，我可是看过你在我面前切换人格的样子——那天在经济部部长办公室里，你和本多过来向我要求新项目的承办权的时候。从软弱无害的公务员变成眼神犀利的精英，前后只差那一副眼镜。  
佐伯：你知道你在说什么吗？按你的意思，我必须戴上那副眼镜才能够完成人格的切换。那就让你看看——  
佐伯：——好了，你觉得不戴眼镜的我有什么变化吗？  
御堂：这也是我一直疑惑的地方。虽然最初接触的时候，我觉得你的人格有难以协调的地方，但这种感觉在你……对我做出那种事情之后，渐渐就消失了。到后来，无论有没有带着眼镜，你都是那个漆黑的恶魔。  
佐伯：所以说关于眼镜的那些推测，全都是你的妄想罢了。  
御堂：如果只是调查到这种地步的话，或许我也只能这么认为。但是我还做了别的工作。  
佐伯：是什么？  
御堂：蒙太奇。  
佐伯：什……？！  
御堂：你也听说过这种技术吧？能让人回忆起过去发生的事情，简直就像重新亲身经历一遍一样。而且，哪怕是当时不曾注意的细节，或是根本没有进入记忆的潜意识层面的东西，都可以被挖掘出来。因此我得以确定，那副眼镜的确是你用来切换人格的道具，只不过在使用它的过程中，你与那个无害的人格渐渐融为一体，因此才会造成后来无论是否佩戴眼镜，人格都不再产生变化的效果。  
佐伯：竟然做这种事情……你不要命了吗？那种回忆会让你完全崩溃，犯罪系数一旦再次超过300，你想过你面对的会是什么吗？  
御堂：很遗憾，你所说的事情并没有发生。更何况，身为前途无限的监视官都敢于用这样的手段去直面黑暗，本来就没什么可失去的执行官就更加不用在意了。  
佐伯：是那个叫常守朱的监视官让你这么做的？  
御堂：你是怎么知道常守监视官的名字的？  
佐伯：我怎么知道的根本无所谓，请你立刻把事情的经过说清楚。  
御堂：明明身在这个囚笼之中，亏你还能用出这种命令的口吻。  
佐伯：御堂孝典！……  
御堂：我是自愿的，或者说受到了监视官的启发——在之前一起恶性案件中，常守监视官亲眼见证了好友被罪犯杀害的过程，之后为了加快案件的进展，她选择使用了蒙太奇技术，重新回顾了那段经历。  
佐伯：那可真是个大胆的决定。做出这种事情，犯罪指数会大幅恶化吧？  
御堂：你也这么想吧？但事实上，她的犯罪指数很快就恢复到一如既往的优秀水平了。  
佐伯：这个世界上也确实存在色相不容易浑浊的人，但……  
御堂：我知道你想说什么。不过，正如你所评价的，监视官……她也是在光明里长大，从小顺风顺水没有经历过险恶的人，却能在工作中作出那样大胆而果断的决定，并成功保持了清澈。那么，曾经被你给予了同样评价，却拥有更加丰富的人生经历的我，又有什么理由做不到？  
佐伯：哼……我曾经说过的话，你倒是记得很清楚。  
御堂：哪怕不想记得的事情，蒙太奇也帮助我回忆起来了。甚至包括我神志不清的那段时光，你究竟做过什么。  
佐伯：……  
御堂：所以原本最后一个问题，是想要问你为什么会选择换掉那副眼镜的。现在看来已经没有询问的必要了。  
佐伯：不仅没有必要，而且毫无意义。这些东西你还是全部忘掉比较好。  
御堂：这就是你的态度？  
佐伯：没错。说回原来的话题怎么样？关于泽村纪次——他是怎么死的？  
御堂：这是我们原来的话题吗？  
佐伯：我现在对他比较感兴趣。  
御堂：……在那次调查过后，很快陷入了植物人的状态——良性压力缺乏症，这是非专业的说法。  
佐伯：你和他提起了我的遭遇吧？  
御堂：为了打开他的嘴巴，当然要给点甜头。听到你被关进这里，并且永远没有恢复清澈的可能性以后，他很快把所有真相都吐干净了。  
佐伯：那就很容易理解了。  
御堂：失去了十多年来的执念，再加上一直以来过度的心理干预的影响，他的犯罪指数骤降到比正常人还要清澈的水平。然后在离开隔离设施后，他直接被送去了医院，后续情况一天天恶化，直到昨天死在了病床上。  
御堂：从某种程度上来说，也算是我亲手杀了他吧。  
佐伯：那种人不过是咎由自取，和你没有任何关系。  
御堂：我去看过他的遗体，表情十分安详，笑得像个小孩子。就像……  
佐伯：就像？  
御堂：两周前，奉命追捕一个罪犯的时候，我也见过那种笑容。  
佐伯：愿闻其详。  
御堂：在我们追捕那个罪犯的同时，还有另一个人——他的仇家，也在追杀他。尽管上面要求我们必须在那个人之前完成对罪犯的追捕，但我还是晚了一步。  
御堂：那是在一个荒无人烟的高地上，我站在坡下，看到高处他们被夕阳剪下的残影。杀人犯背对着夕阳和他的仇家，张开了双臂抬起头。然后他的仇家用一把左轮手枪杀死了他。  
御堂：当我爬到坡上，找到那个罪犯的尸体时——他的脸上也挂着这样的笑容。平和而满足，像个得到了糖果的孩子。  
佐伯：那个仇家最后怎么样了？  
御堂：被他逃了。  
佐伯：是吗。  
御堂：佐伯克哉。  
佐伯：嗯？  
御堂：我在想，那天你在街心花园被捕，那些dominator指着你的时候……你的脸上又是什么表情呢？如果那个时候你的犯罪指数超过了300，你会像他们一样，带着那种笑容死去吗？  
佐伯：……  
御堂：据当时在现场的执行官称，最初发现你时，你的犯罪指数高得吓人，但在你看到自己被执行官的枪口指着以后，那个数值却骤降到了300以下——和我被发现的时候完全相反呢。真是讽刺。  
佐伯：那天……你的犯罪系数为什么会突然上升那么多？  
御堂：谁知道呢。  
御堂：或许和你的原因一样也说不定。  
佐伯：……御堂。  
御堂：今天说的话够多了。到此为止吧，也不能让门外的监视官等太久呢。  
御堂：下次再见吧。


	4. Chapter 4

2113年8月19日 星期六  
佐伯：别来无恙，御堂执行官。  
御堂：是啊，好久不见——你看起来还是没什么变化。  
佐伯：你是说脸吧？毕竟在这个无法与人交流又缺少娱乐的地方，就算有所谓西比拉特别指定的心理治疗，脑袋也只会越来越生锈。  
御堂：看起来对于被监禁生活是怎样的感受，你已经很有心得了啊。  
佐伯：……今天来又有什么事吗？我倒是不认为我这个一直被关在治疗设施里的人还能对你的工作产生什么帮助。  
御堂：来这里一定要为了工作吗。这次只是私人的探视而已。  
佐伯：看来常守监视官还真够放纵你的。  
御堂：常守监视官已经不是我的上级了。今天我是独自前来的。  
佐伯：哦……？  
御堂：一周前，得到了监视官的任命。  
佐伯：也就是说，你的犯罪指数……  
御堂：已经恢复清澈了。  
佐伯：真是可喜可贺。那么这次来见我，是为了向我炫耀吗？  
御堂：正是因为这种思考方式，你的色相才会那么浑浊吧。  
佐伯：我可不觉得你来这里还能出于其他什么目的——既然已经赢回了过去的人生，就更不应该主动光顾这种地方才对。  
御堂：抱歉，就算你这么说，我这一生恐怕也和这个地方结下不解之缘了。  
佐伯：既然色相恢复了清澈，那么除了公安局以外应该也还有其他选择吧？  
御堂：啊……7省厅6公司都给出了A级判定。  
佐伯：真是了不起的成绩。7省厅里，也包含经济部吧？我记得你很喜欢那里的工作。  
御堂：已经是过去的事情了。对于现在的我来说，留在公安局才是更顺理成章的选择吧。  
佐伯：恕我直言，我可不觉得这份工作会适合你——  
御堂：我知道你想说什么。但我留在公安局，也有我自己的理由。  
佐伯：你难道……？  
御堂：没错，不是还有没能完成的工作吗？  
佐伯：停手吧。话说回来，这件事情原本就与你无关，有什么执著于此的必要？  
御堂：这么说，你心里其实已经有结论了。  
佐伯：不。就像你说的，只有色相浑浊的人才会像我一样思考。就算我得出了结论，也不会对你产生任何帮助。  
御堂：你不会不知道刚刚说的，正是刑事课的工作方式吧？  
佐伯：你是说你在把我当作西比拉的狗一样使用吗？  
御堂：……随你怎么想吧。  
佐伯：回去吧。  
御堂：什么？  
佐伯：听不懂吗？我在向你下逐客令。  
佐伯：既然已经把我在你身上留下的印迹全部剥除，决定开始新的人生了，那我也没有再见你的必要了。  
御堂：你在……开什么玩笑。那种东西，怎么可能那么轻易就……  
佐伯：那么，你是想报复吗？好啊。你现在已经是监视官了，应该有更大的权限吧。想要提审什么人的话，也不用在像这样的隔离室里，哪怕想要进入更加私密的审讯室也能做到。如果你真的想做的话，我不会反抗，任你处置——这样可以了吧？  
御堂：我明明知道我不是这个意思。  
佐伯：我不觉得除此之外，你还有什么可做的。——那位监视官小姐现在如何了？在你恢复清澈的这段时间里，她帮了你不少忙吧？  
御堂：不要岔开话题——  
佐伯：我觉得我和你已经没什么好说的了。  
御堂：那好。平公平——你认识这个人吗？  
佐伯：完全没有印象。  
御堂：2089年生，男性，曾是一名销售策划员。自工作以来成绩始终不佳，在部门内处于垫底水平。然而从某一天开始，此人的工作业绩飞速上升，直接窜到部门第一的水平。而据其同事称，在工作能力大幅提升的同时，此人性格大变，与以往唯唯诺诺的作风截然不同，仿佛换了个人。据监控录像显示，从此人发生剧变那日开始，他的脖子上多了一个骷髅项链。而在当他因犯罪指数过高被捕、刑事课搜查证物时，那条项链却不翼而飞了。而在他被捕后，刑事课在他的别墅里发现了一名……被驯化成狗类的男子。  
御堂：这个故事听起来是不是很熟悉？  
佐伯：你想说什么？  
御堂：这样相似的剧情绝不可能是偶然发生。佐伯，我有足够的理由相信，发生在你身上的事情背后有着更大的阴谋。  
佐伯：哼……你确定这不是你的妄想吗？或许你只是没有办法接受自己身上发生的事情，没有办法接受自己被我……那样玩弄于股掌之间，才臆想出这种荒诞不经的剧情。  
御堂：佐伯……  
御堂：事到如今，你觉得你用这些话激我还能起到什么作用？  
佐伯：明明已经成为公安局的监视官，重新获得了无限光明的前途，却还来这种阴暗的地方抓着一两件无头无尾的案件不放，到底是谁脑子不正常？  
御堂：我为什么要做这些，你明明心知肚明。  
佐伯：不，我完全理解不了。  
御堂：我……说过的吧。那个时候你对我说过什么，做过什么，蒙太奇已经全部告诉我了。  
佐伯：我也说过，让你把那些全部忘掉吧。  
御堂：难道在你心里，那些东西是这么容易就可以忘记的吗？  
佐伯：……  
御堂：还是说，你的态度已经改变了？  
佐伯：呵呵呵呵……御堂孝典。……哈哈哈……  
御堂：你突然……笑什么？  
佐伯：我是笑，我果然把你调教得很好。就算是被我玩弄到那种地步，事到如今却还在为当时的事找借口开脱。怎么，公安局里没有男人抱你，让你欲求不满了吗？竟然跑到这种地方来，向我这个现行犯求欢，如果不是这里没有网络设备，真想放出去给整个厚生省的人看看，他们高高在上的监视官是个多么淫荡的家伙。  
佐伯：好啊……既然你想要知道我的态度，不如我们换个房间吧，审讯室，或者处决室也好，——反正也没有别的地方可以选——没有了这层玻璃隔断，我会好好撕开你那身制服，用你那把会说话的枪打开你的身体，看看里面能流出什么样的东西来……  
佐伯：怎么，不说话了？  
御堂：我明白了。如果你是这个态度的话。  
佐伯：哼……  
御堂：这个秘密的背后一定关系到极为庞大的势力，即使是公安局也难以撼动。  
佐伯：什……  
御堂：前几次对话里，你明显很在意我的色相，这次却宁可说出会让我色相浑浊的话来，也要阻止我继续调查。所以我判断，如果触及到这种势力，会有比犯罪指数升高更加可怕的后果。  
佐伯：已经过了这么久，你就这么确定我还……？  
御堂：呵……不管怎么说，我也是做了近半年执行官。初次见面的人或许还有判断的困难，但曾经朝夕相处的你在我面前，你已经没有秘密了。  
御堂：不，还有一个。  
佐伯：到此为止吧，御堂。  
御堂：为什么？  
佐伯：我对你做过的那些事，你难道原谅了吗？  
御堂：不，永远不会。  
佐伯：那你何必……？  
御堂：虽然我无法原谅过去的你，但是既然要做决定，就该着眼于当下。我很明白自己此刻的心情。  
佐伯：既然着眼于当下，就该好好看看清楚情况。你自己也说过的吧，从这间西比拉的牢笼里获得释放的现行犯，一个都没有过。更何况，以你现在的地位，再过两年，西比拉就会把各方面都与你最相配的伴侣推送到你面前——我们不会有未来的。  
御堂：你以为我现在在做什么？  
佐伯：……  
佐伯：你以为只要查明了真相，就有希望让我的色相恢复正常吗。那是不可能，我现在的犯罪指数，完全是我自身的原因造成的，和任何人无关。  
佐伯：所以不要白费力气了。  
御堂：现在白费力气的是你，佐伯克哉。  
御堂：在你走出这座牢笼之前，我是不会停手的。


	5. Chapter 5

2113年8月21日 星期一  
禾生：早上好，佐伯克哉。  
佐伯：你是？  
禾生：禾生壤宗，厚生省公安局局长……话虽这么说，你现在只需要把我当作西比拉的代言人就可以了。  
佐伯：哦？那么西比拉请您来这个地方，是想要向它的试验品传达什么神谕呢？  
禾生：你果然已经知道了。  
佐伯：尽管详细的情况还无法猜测，但很难想像在西比拉的统治下，还能有哪个组织这样不留痕迹地对我做出同样的事情？14年那个自称Mr.R的男人，也是你们的人吧？  
禾生：真是犀利的判断。与西比拉预测的一样，你会成为一个才能出众的男人，只可惜如今你的才能无法为西比拉所用。  
佐伯：对外号称完美的系统，暗地里却用自己的子民做着这样的实验，可见西比拉的全能性要大打问号。对于这样伪善的系统，我自然没什么效力的必要。  
禾生：无论从哪个角度看，西比拉系统对于日本社会的正常运行都是不可或缺的。而就统治形式而言，要求民众相信西比拉是完美的这一点也是必要条件。然而，真正完美的系统是不存在的，即使是西比拉系统，也需要在实践的过程中不断进化。这一切都是为了保证大多数人的利益而设计的，而为了达到目的，牺牲少数人的利益也是在所难免。  
佐伯：所以，我就成了供西比拉进化用的材料。  
禾生：请容许我纠正一点。系统确实向您提供了实验用的材料，但在实验过程中，并未可以引导您做出任何行为。换言之，您所做的一切，都处于您自身的意愿。西比拉只是按照您的选择，给出了相应的评判结果而已。  
佐伯：那么现在，是到了销毁试验品的阶段了吗。  
禾生：不……根据目前的进展，这场实验还未到达结束的阶段。  
佐伯：什么意思？难道余生都要被困在这座牢笼里的我对你们来说还有利用价值吗？  
禾生：不是你，而是御堂监视官。  
佐伯：……！  
禾生：原本系统以为，御堂孝典会成为实验中意料之外的牺牲品，然而最终的结果却超出我们的预期。在那之前，我们认为在西比拉系统统治下出生的公民早已丧失了对压力的承受能力，无法长时间承受高压环境，百年来的经验也证实了这一点。但是御堂孝典却让我们看到了新的可能。在从压力环境解放出来以后，除了个人能力得到了极大提升以外，他的色相甚至恢复得比一年前更加清澈。这个案例，西比拉会进一步跟踪研究，并在今后的教育系统中加以灵活运用。  
禾生：但是，在对于你的案件中，他探寻得过于深入了，这会令系统十分困扰。尽管为了更好地统治，迟早有一日，西比拉系统会将她的真实面目公之于众，但目前还为时过早。  
佐伯：虽然明白了你此行的目的，但可能要让你失望了。就我现在的处境，完全没办法说服他放弃调查。  
禾生：这一点你不用担心。只要你认可我们的合作，西比拉将给予你执行官的适用判定。  
佐伯：执行官……吗。  
禾生：这个条件，我认为你没有拒绝的理由。  
佐伯：与之相对地，你们那边也不会没有要求吧？  
禾生：两天后，会有专业的医生来为你做一场小手术。如果你违反了我们之间的契约，植入在你体内的装置会将你在一瞬间分解完毕。  
佐伯：也就是给我戴上项圈的意思吧。  
禾生：能否信任我们由你自己判断。只是，无论你怎么选择，我们都无法保证御堂孝典的安全。  
佐伯：哼。  
佐伯：好啊。我接受。  
佐伯：不过，这个交易……  
禾生：安心吧。对于御堂孝典来说，这会是一个永远的秘密。  
佐伯：那就好。


	6. Chapter 6

2113年9月25日 星期一  
（禾生局长办公室）  
御堂：以上就是关于上周全部案件的汇报。  
禾生：做得很好，你的工作成果一如既往地令人满意。另外，关于佐伯克哉的入职，想必你也早已准备好了吧。  
御堂：当然。不过我有一个疑问。  
禾生：请说。  
御堂：既然佐伯克哉的适用判定在一个月前就已经下达，为什么要拖到现在才入职？  
禾生：你的心情可以理解，但佐伯克哉在体检过程中被扫描出患有早期良性肿瘤——当然不是什么大问题，动了个小手术，直到昨天才恢复出院。  
御堂：果真如此吗。  
禾生：等见了佐伯克哉你就知道了。这个时代真是人才辈出，你是第二个敢和西比拉谈条件的监视官。  
御堂：我不知道您在说什么，一直以来，我只是在完成我的工作而已。  
禾生：我们明人不说暗话吧。那一天你在隔离室里的对话，Dominator全部上报了。“在你走出这座牢笼之前，我是不会停手的”，这句话究竟是说给谁听的，我想你我都心知肚明。既然佐伯克哉的事情已经如你所愿，那么放置在海外秘密服务器上的内容是否可以删除了呢。  
御堂：那种东西对你们来说从来都不是威胁吧？  
禾生：明明从一开始就推测出了事实真相，却还演了那么久的戏，西比拉都被你骗了过去。不过我也很佩服你，即使知道了真相，犯罪指数竟然还能一直保持稳定。  
御堂：对于西比拉系统对现在的日本的必要性这一点，我从来没有怀疑过，也不否认她至今以来的功绩。  
禾生：所以尽管你厌恶我们的所作所为，却从未真正想要推翻西比拉的统治。而你手里掌握的资料也仅设定成了只有你死亡才会被传播出去的模式吧。  
御堂：我判断就我现在掌握的资料，还没有触及到西比拉系统的核心。但是如果继续深入，未必动摇不了西比拉社会构建的基础。我想这是无论西比拉系统还是我自身都不愿看到的。  
禾生：能够抛却情感因素，完全理性地看待社会事实这一点，非常难得。一年前的你似乎还做不到这个程度。  
御堂：那个时候我以为西比拉理应是完美的，就如同我自己被西比拉认定是完美的一样。这种错觉被打破以后，我一度认为是西比拉的错——直到后来才意识到，无论是否身处西比拉统治的社会中，只要遇到相同的事情，我都会表现得一样弱小。  
禾生：你是说你和西比拉产生了共情吗。  
御堂：不。虽然我能够认同社会机制可以有提升空间，但我依然认为，利用公民的生命进行试验以获取进化数据这种做法，在道德上完全没有辩驳的余地。  
禾生：是这样吗。但是无论过去还是未来，你的成长都注定会成为西比拉系统进化的养料，而我们从你身上获取的经验，也将转化为加固统治的手段。  
禾生：今天的话就说到这里吧。希望今后你也能继续为西比拉统治下的社会秩序好好努力。  
御堂：这原本就是我的工作。另外，关于佐伯克哉——  
禾生：现行犯被任命为执行官虽然史无前例，但这边也有相应的说辞。至于你在这件事里起到的促成作用，对于他来说会永远是个秘密——你想听的就是这个吧。  
御堂：多谢。那我先告辞了，禾生局长。


	7. 番外

2113年9月28日 星期四  
Part 1 御堂孝典视角  
“叮叮！佐伯克哉执行官向您发来了今晚见面的邀请。邀请里没有具体时间，地点是公安局执行官宿舍。”  
刚刚和换班的监视官完成了交接，电子助手的声音就响了起来。  
御堂孝典禁不住笑了一下。尽管没有监视官的陪同下，执行官的活动范围被限制在公安局大楼的部分许可设施之内，但直接邀请到宿舍——还真是那家伙的风格。  
吃完晚餐，御堂便向着执行官的宿舍区走去。他去执行官宿舍区的次数极少，步伐间有些犹豫。尽管完全可以通过电子地图将自己直接带到指定地点，但那是佐伯的宿舍，他还是想要依靠自己的脚步去记忆。  
执行官的宿舍区是三室一厅的构造，御堂进入了佐伯所在宿舍的客厅，却没有见到人。不清楚佐伯具体在哪一间房间的御堂只能在房间里缓缓踱步，然后出乎意料地被人从背后袭击，拉进某一间卧室里。  
眼睛似乎被什么东西蒙上了，视野里只有一片黑暗。不过从耳边的低笑声来看，这个袭击自己的犯人是谁不言自明。  
“喂，佐伯……”  
“晚上好，御堂先生。”湿热的舌头舔过御堂的耳廓，“我确认过你的日程表……今晚应该没有其他安排了吧？”  
“比起那个……你先把我放开……”尽管知道现在的佐伯应该不会像过去那样做出什么过分的事情来了，御堂还是忍不住反射性地想要挣脱。  
“那可不行……明明已经是入职第三天了，却还没有和御堂先生好好亲近过，我这边可是饥渴难耐了啊。”  
“那是任务太繁忙了。你不也一直在忙新进执行官培训的事吗？”  
“是呢……那些繁冗的规章制度，看得我犯罪指数都要升高了。所以，御堂先生可要好好补偿我。”  
佐伯说着，将御堂压倒在床上，单手制住御堂，将他双手手腕扣在一起扣在头顶，紧接着，手腕处传来冰凉的触感。  
“补偿什么的……反正你脑子里也只有那种东西吧。”  
先是剥夺了视野，然后连双手的自由都失去了。佐伯想要做什么，实在显而易见。  
“您知道得很清楚呢。”  
御堂听到手铐锁住的声音，然后炽热的唇覆了上来。  
御堂从未尝过佐伯双唇的味道。所以，这是他们第一次接吻。  
佐伯的唇齿间有淡淡的烟草味，双唇略微有些干燥，但很快被纠缠间的津液润湿了。过于灵活的舌头侵入了他的口腔，毫不留情地开始攻城掠地。  
佐伯的技巧很好，好到让他禁不住怀疑他是否曾经大量练习过——尽管佐伯的过去已经被他挖得一干二净，这种可能性并不存在。  
恋人的吻让他渐渐陷入一种迷醉的情绪中。他的腰被吻得发软，失去视觉让他的感官变得更加敏锐，他能感觉到佐伯的体重，感觉到他的手臂用力扣着他的腰，感觉到他胸腔的起伏，甚至能感觉到那胸腔里跃动的心跳。  
他是爱他的……御堂早就知道，甚至比佐伯克哉自己更早。在过去被监禁的那段漫长时间里，他看着佐伯一点点发生变化，从最初的游刃有余，到最后的焦躁不安。看他神思不宁，看他喜怒无常，看他因为自己而走到崩溃的边缘。只不过那时的他哪里有同情佐伯的余裕，看着恶行累累的罪犯咎由自取，他只感到扭曲的快意。  
可当常守带着执行官冲进那座囚禁自己的牢笼时，他才明白过来，他和佐伯一样不曾看清自己的心意。  
“那个时候……我以为，你一定难逃一死。”迎合着佐伯与他相互纠缠的舌，与他断断续续地说。  
“那个时候？……”佐伯的话语亦含糊不清，“所以，你犯罪指数突然上升，是因为害怕我死了吗？”  
“唔……”  
“抱歉……”  
“笨蛋……”御堂闭上眼，更加主动地吻回去。  
“嗯……”佐伯修长的手指沿着御堂的衣衫摸下去，沿着腰线一直摸到了皮带处，“这件制服，竟然不是全息投影吗……真不愧是御堂先生。”  
“你身上不也是……”  
“说的也是呢。”  
明明是普通的对话，从这个男人嘴里说出来，却微妙地传达出一种“看，我们很相配吧”的错觉来。  
果然是亲吻太过激烈，思考都有些混乱了吗。  
御堂感觉自己的呼吸急促起来，虽然佐伯也不遑多让。  
“御堂先生在里面吗？”  
就在佐伯克哉的手刚要伸进御堂衬衣里时，门外响起了熟悉的声音。  
“青柳监视官……？”  
“竟然在这种时候……”佐伯的语气听起来极为不快，但也只好暂且解开了御堂的束缚。  
“青柳监视官……来这里有何贵干？”佐伯话说到一半，发现青柳竟然是举着dominator站在房外的。  
“不，没什么……”看清了房里的情形，青柳收起了枪，“御堂监视官的电子助手向公安局发送了报警信息，尽管定位是在公安局大楼内，我还是有些不放心，所以过来看看……两位在这里做什么呢？”  
青柳看着佐伯的眼神，明显透露出警戒意味。  
“没有什么特别的事情。只不过明天是我的生日，在讨论这个的时候开了点稍稍过分的玩笑而已。”御堂开口。  
“是这样吗……”  
“嗯。抱歉，打扰到你了。”  
“没事，御堂监视官平安无事就好。”青柳笑了笑，“那么，我继续去值班了。”  
目送青柳走出客厅，御堂才将房间门关上。  
“御堂先生的电子助手真是与众不同呢？”  
关上门的瞬间，御堂就被从背后抱住了。  
“为了保证警务人员的安全，公安局给监视官最新下发的电子助手配备有自动报警功能……我去把它送回房间吧。”  
“开什么玩笑，我可已经是这种状态了……”热硬的东西贴在他股间，不用想都知道那是什么，“怎么可能能忍到你回来。”  
“那我研究一下能不能关掉……”  
“不用了。”佐伯把御堂的身体转了过来，再次吻上他的唇，“只要让电子助手认为你没有危险就可以了吧？”  
“话是这么说……”  
话是这么说，但不管怎么看，接下来佐伯都是要侵犯他的吧……？也不知道电子助手会如何判断这个情况。更何况这个功能让他感觉仿佛自己正在被监视一样，令人不快。  
“只要换成御堂先生来抱我，就没关系了吧？”  
佐伯的话说得理所当然，含糊不清的鼻音里甚至带了点撒娇的意味。  
“干什么一副意料之外的样子？还是说，习惯了被侵犯的御堂先生已经做不了上面的一方了？”  
“怎么可能。”  
“那总不会是我的身体对御堂先生没有吸引力了吧？”  
“我只是在想，你真的愿意？”  
“这种无聊的想法……”佐伯眯起他狭长的双眼，手指拨开御堂胸前衬衣的扣子，缓缓抚上他的锁骨，“全部扔掉吧。”

Part 2 佐伯克哉视角  
佐伯克哉没有想过，第一次会是这样艰难。明明已经用了足够多的润滑剂，御堂的手法也算不上拙劣，身体开拓的进展却依然缓慢得让人煎熬。  
尽管御堂不断吻着他，用身体上的爱抚分散着他的注意力，他的额角还是冒出了细密的汗珠。他甚至想要告诉御堂，哪怕粗暴一点，弄疼自己也没关系；但他同时也明白，这样的事情他做得出来，御堂却未必。  
深埋在体内的手指动作温柔，轻轻搔刮着他的肉壁。从未被侵入过的身体因为异物感而有些难受，但想到那是御堂的手指，这种难受又奇迹般的化作了难以言说的快意。  
他曾令这个高高在上的男人在他面前暴露到一丝不挂的地步，而在这之后，他也反过来将自己剖析了个透彻。他知道自己全部的过去，掌控着他的心，如今即将连他的身体也一并占据。  
怎么会不愿意？  
佐伯从未想过，竟然还能有和他这样肌肤相亲的一天。他的温度，他的呼吸，他湿润的吻，他勃发的欲望，他一切的一切，竟然还能有再次属于自己的一天。  
如果事到如今还要介意在床上的主导权的问题，那他恐怕就要为自己的贪婪遭受报应了吧。  
“我没关系，可以加了。”  
佐伯替与他撩过他额前微湿的发。显然因这意外漫长的前戏备受煎熬的，并不止他一个人。  
第三根手指试探性地插入了他的后穴，痛感由下身窜开，佐伯的身体在瞬间僵硬了。  
“还好吗？”御堂低下头，吻了吻他胸前。  
那里有个浅浅的痕迹，是那场手术遗留下来的。一个微型炸弹此刻正安睡在他体内。  
或许并不止微型炸弹这么简单。这具身体的所作所为，恐怕时时刻刻都在通过这个装置传送到西比拉系统之中。如果是那样的话，自己此刻正在做的事情，也在西比拉的监视之下吧。  
想到这里，佐伯内心竟然产生了一种报复性的快感。  
——西比拉，就让你好好看看，你亲自带上项圈的猎犬想要效忠的对象，到底是谁吧。  
佐伯将手臂环上御堂的肩膀，另一只手拉过他来与自己再次亲吻。  
“很棒……如果是御堂先生的阴茎就更棒了。”  
不出意料地，佐伯看到御堂的脸微微发红。  
“你真的是……我可是为了你的身体在忍耐着，不要说这种话来刺激我。”  
佐伯轻声笑起来。他将手伸下去，修长的手指旋转着握住御堂下半身怒张的阴茎轻轻套弄，直到手指间都变得黏糊糊的。  
“呐，御堂先生现在，已经是这副样子了哦。”  
佐伯故意在他面前张开手指，让他看到那手指间的粘液牵出银丝的模样。  
“你就这么等不及吗？”御堂看起来窘迫又无奈，三根手指在他后穴再次打了个转，终于抽了出来。  
炽热的肉棒抵在穴口。  
光是尚未进入时给后穴造成的那一点压迫感，就让佐伯明白接下来决不会好受。  
然而同时……也很兴奋。  
“毕竟一年多没有做过了呢……御堂先生再慢一点，我可就这样射出来了也说不定。”  
“这一点……我也一样。”  
御堂的声音低哑却悦耳，伴随着低微的闷哼，抵在穴口的阴茎突破了佐伯的身体。  
“啊……”强烈的痛感让佐伯全身绷直，指甲不自觉扣进御堂的后背。  
然而那是御堂的东西，一点一点，缓慢而坚定地进入自己。  
自从明白自己心意的那一刻起，他就再也没有抱过御堂。他渴望这个灵肉合一的时刻实在太久了。  
“御堂……”  
呼唤着恋人名字，佐伯仿佛从这种疼痛里，获得了一丝轻飘飘的，如坠云雾的感觉。  
“佐伯……”御堂拥住他，语气里是带着笑意的宠溺，“你竟然真的就这样射了……”  
“嗯？”佐伯抬起头看着御堂，又把手伸到下腹处。  
果然湿粘一片。  
到底是疼痛到连射出来都没有察觉，还是快乐到连疼痛都无法阻止那汹涌的高潮了呢？  
“看来这具身体很喜欢你……再深一点吧。”  
“不需要停一下吗？你看起来不太好。”  
“我怎么不觉得御堂先生在床上会是这种温柔过头的风格？明明现在比刚刚还要硬……忍耐着不会很辛苦吗？”  
“只是对你这样而已……！”御堂皱眉，完全是无可奈何的表情，而那一点点害羞也没有逃过佐伯的捕捉。  
“那我可要好好问问，御堂先生以前还抱过哪些人，是怎么抱的……”佐伯说着，撑起有些发软的身体，保持着结合的姿态双腿夹着御堂的腰试图起身，被御堂抱着腰，稳稳换成了骑乘的姿势。  
“那种事情，有什么可问的……”  
“但是，我从出生开始的所有事情都被御堂先生调查了个底朝天吧？与此相对地，我想要知道的东西一点都不过分。”  
单手撑着床单，佐伯控制着腰的力度缓缓坐下去。肉棒一寸寸深入体内的感觉让他双腿的肌肉开始发抖，酸软无力，却快意难言。尽管是第一次，后穴却像本能一般一吞一吐，进食般将御堂的阴茎吞到了根部。  
“我也没有调查过你……那方面的事情。”御堂抱着佐伯的腰，在完全插到底部时，喉间也忍不住逸出了舒服的呻吟。  
“不需要调查……”将体重全部交付给御堂的手臂和钉进体内的肉棒，佐伯再次游刃有余地笑起来，“不管是前面还是后面，我的第一次，都属于御堂先生。”  
“你这么说……我会反而更不想放过你。”  
佐伯对上御堂的眼神。那双紫眸里久违地，浮现出了他曾经看到过的，仿佛捕猎者的目光。  
那是过去的御堂孝典，他初见时的御堂孝典，他曾经弄丢了的御堂孝典。  
不自觉地伸出手，佐伯捧起他的脸颊，深深吻下去。  
哪怕被禁锢于此，哪怕体内埋着西比拉种下的项圈与锁链。  
只要在这个男人身边，他就无所畏惧。  
“好……那就不要放过我。”他笑，“既然明天是御堂先生的生日，就让您为所欲为到钟声响起的那一刻如何？”  
“只到那个时候怎么够？”御堂也笑了起来。  
“这一生，你都别想逃。”


End file.
